1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method, computer, and computer program product for physically protecting hard disk drives in mobile computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most common causes of failure of a hard disk drive in a mobile computer is operational shock. Operational shock occurs when a read/write head in the hard disk drive contacts a spinning platter, damaging the surface of the hard disk drive. Damage to the surface of the hard disk drive can cause bad sectors on the hard disk drive and can possibly cause the loss of data. The damage can also cause the entire hard disk drive to fail, possibly resulting in a disastrous loss of data.
Operational shock is a risk for any computer, but mobile computers, such as laptop computers, are especially vulnerable to operational shock. Every time a user picks up a mobile computer without completely shutting down the mobile computer or without waiting for the mobile computer to fully enter standby mode, the hard disk drive of the mobile computer can experience operational shock.
The risk of operational shock to hard disk drives in mobile computers is known. Thus, manufacturers of mobile computers recommend that a computer be shut down or at least be put in standby mode in order to park the read/write head or heads of the hard disk drive or hard disk drives of the mobile computer. Parking the read/write head of a hard disk drive eliminates the possibility of operational shock, because the read/write head is secured away from the disk platters of the hard disk drive.
However, many users do not appreciate the risk of operational shock or forget to take time to shut down a mobile computer or to place the computer in standby mode. For example, a student having only five minutes between classes might shut the lid of a mobile computer and then immediately pick up the mobile computer in order to go to another class. Closing the lid can cause the mobile computer to begin to enter standby mode; by default, some operating systems allow a user to change this setting. Other settings for a response to closing the lid of a mobile computer can be to “shutdown,” “hibernate,” or “do nothing.” However, except for the “do nothing” mode, entering any of these modes can take between five and sixty seconds or more, depending upon a number of factors, such as the type and quality of the mobile computer and the programs executing on the mobile computer when the lid was closed. The “do nothing” mode will allow the hard disk drive of the mobile computer to continue to operate.
Thus, if the student does not wait for the mobile computer to enter standby mode fully before picking up the computer, or if the student has set the “do nothing” mode upon lid closure, then the motion of picking up the mobile computer can jar the read/write head of the hard disk drive while the read/write head is actively reading and writing data from the hard disk drive. This event can cause operational shock. Thus, the risk of operational shock actually is increased greatly in this circumstance, despite the user's “precaution.”
Similar problems occur for other users, such as professionals who have to move between closely scheduled meetings, or home users who simply do not appreciate the risk of operational shock. Even careful users can accidentally drop a mobile computer.
Mechanisms for protecting a hard disk drive of a mobile computer from operational shock are also known. For example, a mobile computer can be provided with an active protection system. An active protection system includes a motion sensor or accelerometer. The active protection system also includes software for halting the read/write head of the hard disk drive in response to a signal, or “omen,” from the motion sensor or accelerometer that the mobile computer has been dropped or is being jarred. The active protection system returns the hard disk drive to operational status as soon as the signal triggering the active protection system no longer exists.
However, active protection systems do not react quickly enough to many events that can cause operational shock. For example, if a mobile computer begins to fall, the active protection system usually has enough time to halt the hard disk drive. However, if the mobile computer experiences a sudden, unexpected jarring, then the active protection system does not have enough time to halt operation of the hard disk drive.
Therefore, the best mechanism for protecting a hard disk drive from operational shock is for the user to cause the hard disk drive of the mobile computer to enter standby mode or to halt altogether. However, as described above, reliance upon the user to park or halt a hard disk drive is not optimal. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method, apparatus, and a computer program product for parking the read/write head of a hard disk drive in a mobile computer in a manner that avoids operational shock.